


dare me not

by wegotjamsdude (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, gryffindor jeno, ravenclaw renjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wegotjamsdude
Summary: "Do you...maybe..." want to get coffee at Madam Puddifoot's this weekend during our Hogsmeade trip?Renjun usually looks forward to their Hogsmeade trips. The idea of hanging out at Tomes and Scrolls makes his insides tingle with excitement. Except for this one, he decides. He feels the need to burn his signed consent for the first time.





	dare me not

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i was really overwhelmed that my first ever fic that i posted in the internet got 100 kudos within a week so i wrote this uwu thanks a lot you guys are lovely <3333  
> again, this is unedited IM SORRY

Renjun likes to spend his breaks at the library, either drowning himself in the muggle books that his muggle-born best friend Donghyuck lends him or just study and review his lessons in case of inevitable pop quizzes that Professor Lee seems to like a lot. This time though, he's reading a book called "The Notebook" (it's a  _book_ , really),  but he's not in the silent and safe confines of the library. Instead, Renjun is seated on the long Gryffindor table of the noisy, chattering Great Hall. Donghyuck had somehow managed to drag him out of his peace, complaining about not spending enough time with his best friend. Renjun had rolled his eyes despite letting the guy be. If Donghyuck was going to cling onto his Gryffindor boyfriend Mark forever then he was  _so_ not gonna spend his time with them both. He'd rather handle Chenle's loud chatter than be with a couple with no-end greasiness.

The said Slytherin is currently beside him, biting his lip in utter concentration and eyes never leaving the chess pieces in front. He's playing wizard's chess against Mark and he's been losing twice a row already. Well, this one was surely going to be his third.

"Queen to H5," Renjun hears Mark say then Donghyuck groans, signaling his third defeat ever since they started their first round which, by the way, was twenty minutes ago. Renjun shakes his head before burying his nose on his book.

"You should stop before you get crazy over losing, hyung," Chenle, a 5th year Hufflepuff, giggles and Renjun agrees because Donghyuck is definitely hopeless with the game. He almost groans aloud when Donghyuck mutters a  _Reparo_ and the chess pieces are standing upright again, ready for another round. Renjun just want to focus on his book because he's really not processing every word that he reads. The small talks and loud hysterical laughs that filled the hall was too much for his brain. And his view on a certain Gryffindor a few seats away from them is really not helping either.

Lee Jeno is laughing at something Renjun's co-Ravenclaw friend Jungwoo had said. Renjun blushes at the scene of Jeno's smile before turning back to hide his face with his book.

He had talked to Jeno quite a few times actually, since he was friends with Jisung and Mark (he's their Seeker and Mark was the team's captain), and they had shared other classes before as well. He has known him since they were first years and he might or might not have the biggest crush in history on the boy--but then, who wouldn't? Jeno was your typical Gryffindor who aces on his exams, a Seeker star player with god-like visuals. So Renjun isn't really the only one in the school who blushes at everything Jeno does.

Then he catches a glimpse of Na Jaemin, another 6th year Gryffindor Chaser and Donghyuck's ultimate rival (oh, and Jeno's best friend), making his way to their part of the table. He's smirking and Renjun knows that he's here for one thing: trouble  _Oh, great_. So much for taking a break.

Renjun thinks that the rivalry between Jaemin and Donghyuck is just plain ridiculous. They are both the most troublesome 6th years in their houses and they're competing on each other to be the best 6th year asshole at Hogwarts. Thankfully Mark has been able to stop Donghyuck from doing stupid things ever since they dated, but as for Jaemin, if he wasn't a Chaser then he would've trashed around more than enough.

Renjun is snapped out of his thoughts when a shadow is suddenly towering over him. He looks up to see the familiar gold and scarlet robes and scarf, and a smiling Na Jaemin. It's not directed at him, though. Jaemin is stupidly smiling down at Donghyuck and the latter lets out an uninterested "What?" Chenle frowns and Mark is unamused.

"I'm challenging you in a game of wizard's chess," Jaemin simply says and Mark chokes on his water. Renjun flinches as he heard Chenle dropping his head on the table as he groaned. He turns to his best friend who had his confident face up, but with a little mix of panic. At least he knows he's the worst chess player ever. "If I win," Jaemin continues with a smirk, "then Renjun has to grant me a wish."

_What?_

It was Renjun's turn to choke in his own saliva. Chenle lets out another dolphin-like screech and Mark's eyes are wide on him. Donghyuck scoffs, "Are you kidding me?" 

"Y-You have to play against me, then," Renjun croaks out because it's true. If Jaemin wanted something from him, then maybe he should be playing against him right? Besides, it would save Donghyuckk from humiliation since Renjun is actually good at the game. He could even beat Mark if he's not too lazy.

"It won't be easy for me then," Jaemin shrugs and everyone in Renjun's friend group facepalms, except Donghyuck who still shoots daggers from his eyes trying to kill the boy. Renjun feels stupid, kinda. Of course, the Jaemin logic says that if he wants something, he should get it the easier way. If he wanted Renjun to grant him a wish, he would totally threaten the dumb one, which has to be Donghyuck, "besides, don't you trust your best friend?"

"No!" Renjun is taken aback, "I-I mean, I do!" Donghyuck has his lips pursed in a thin line and anyone could feel the steam coming out from the other. Of course, Na Jaemin would love a fuming, red-faced Lee Donghyuck.

"Alright," Mark interjects,  _finally,_ because Jaemin would most likely listen to his quidditch captain, "that's enough--"

"It's just a friendly game, Mark," Jaemin pushes as he takes Mark's spot in front Donghyuck, "and I promise it would be a  _teeny tiny_ wish, Renjunnie."

Renjun flinches at the nickname. He's about to retaliate when Donghyuck's high pitched voice seemed too loud in his ears, "Fine then." he says with such finality that everyone turns to him in a dramatic shock. Jaemin smirks and clasps his hands together.

"I feel like Jaemin is going to cause a whole lot of trouble," Chenle whispers behind him, eyes eyeing the other guy from across Donghyuck, "Am I the only one who's shaking from worry right now?"

Renjun sighs, "No."

* * *

"I'm  _so_ sorry," Donghyuck says again and Renjun swears that his apologies are almost deafening. They had joint classes with 6th year Slytherins for Alchemy today, and Donghyuck took every chance he could to mutter apologies to Renjun.

"It's fine, Hyuck," he sighs, gathering his stuff for his next class: Divination. Great, the most boring thing ever is next on the list, "it should be easy, then."

He's not going to deny it, his mood really did a drastic drop after what happened but Renjun is not letting a petty thing like that to kill his day.

As expected, Donghyuck has lost to Jaemin earlier in their game of wizard's chess. Renjun was really going to accept whatever "wish" Jaemin wanted. It's just that he didn't expect for something like that to come out of Jaemin. 

_"Ask Lee Jeno out this weekend during our Hogsmeade trip. At Madam Puddifoot's."_

His mind must be playing with him but Renjun is soon convinced to have heard Jaemin right. He was dared to ask Jeno out. Worst, at Madam Puddifoot's where gross couple go on dates and be intimate with each other completely ignoring the soft steam of tea and coffee. Renjun suddenly thought of burning his consent and tell Headmaster Lee that his parents hadn't signed on it. Just how the hell did Na Jaemin know about his little (no it's not little) crush on Jeno? 

He must've said that aloud because Donghyuck is answering him, "I don't know, I promise. I was shocked, too. Jun, I'm really,  _really_ sorry about this. I shouldn't have agreed on him--"

"Hyuck," Renjun stops Donghyuck because he had been apologizing since forever, "I told you, it's fine. It already happened so I just need to do it." It's fine, it should be easy because Jeno will turn him down. He knows it. Jeno never agreed to go on dates, he always turned down confessions politely. Surely this one won't be an exception. Yes, Renjun wants to go on dates with Jeno but not like  _this._ This is stupid, not romantic.

They bid goodbye with Donghyuck throwing him another sorry face but Renjun smiles at him before going off to his next class. He turns sharply to make a run for his own class and suddenly he bumped on something, or maybe someone, causing his textbooks to fly out of his grasp into the concrete floor. He groaned, feeling the ache on his tailbone momentarily and looks up to see the culprit of his fall.

 _Speaking of the devil_.

Lee Jeno is standing over him, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted in initial shock. Renjun thinks his face must be holding the same reaction as Jeno. His broad form shadowed over Renjun as he falls into one knee, clutching Renjun by his arm to help him up. The latter's chest go weird and crazy. He suddenly feels like he's been hexed for a while.

"I'm so sorry, Renjun," the taller says as helps Renjun pick up his fallen books. Renjun blushes the moment Jeno mentions his name.  _He always remembered my name._

"It's alright. I haven't been looking my way, anyway," Renjun tries to smile a sheepish one and he hopes Jeno doesn't notice how awkward and flustered he is. Jeno hands him his books and a few notes and Renjun's blush goes deeper when his fingers had brushed with his own in the most cliche moment, "T-Thanks."

"No problem," Jeno is smiling and Renjun thinks he's going to die right there out of happiness, "I better get going." He nods at that, shyly returning the wave Jeno gave. The latter had already passed through him when the thought of Jaemin's dare popped into his mind.  _Shit, I need to get this over with._

With a turn, Renjun calls him out, "Jeno!"

"Yeah?" Jeno turns back at him almost immediately, as if expecting for this to happen. He was still smiling and Renjun's breath hitches because he looked like a prince like that.

_Oh my god, how am I supposed to do this?!_

Renjun is internally panicking. It's a lot harder than he thought. Or maybe it would have been easier if he doesn't have feelings on the smiling boy. He grips on his books tighter that his knuckles are slowly turning white, "Do you...maybe..."  _want to get coffee at Madam Puddifoot's this weekend during our Hogsmeade trip?_

Jeno raised his brows in question, urging Renjun to continue. So Renjun does, "Nevermind, I-I'm late to class anyway. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, see you around."

Renjun turns back to walk away, trying to convince himself that he should just do it right away next time.  _This is stupid._

* * *

It's a Friday afternoon and Donghyuck is adamant in dragging him to watch his boyfriend on their quidditch practice today. Renjun, of course, doesn't want to because 1) Na Jaemin will be there and he's supposed to take Jeno out on a date tomorrow but then, Renjun is a coward and hasn't asked the boy yet and 2) Lee Jeno will be there as well because he's a player of course. 

"You're trying to avoid him." Donghyuck crosses his arms, voice stern with finality as he glares at his best friend from across the table of the library. Renjun feigns ignorance and continues on his notes. The Slytherin then gasps dramatically and points an accusing finger at Renjun, making him look up from his work, "You totally are! You haven't asked him out, don't you?"

Renjun settles on packing up his stuff and walking out of the library. He's got enough reminders that he still hasn't done the stupid dare. It's actually making his head spin, "Shut up."

His best friend walks up to him as they exit the library, "Look," He sighs, holding onto Renjun's cold hand, "I'm sorry you got into this mess--"

"I told you, Hyuck. I'll do it. Today after their practice." Renjun insists because he's stubborn like that, although it came out a bit uncertain. He had talked to Jeno a few times this week actually, and he doesn't know what's holding him back, what's making him nervous as hell whenever he wanted to bring up the topic. Maybe it's the fact that Jeno would surely reject him that scares Renjun. Maybe it's the fact that Jeno doesn't feel the same, and once he did things will get uneasy and awkward between them and their little friendship might break down. Renjun is not sure, but he's afraid. 

Basically, Renjun lost his chances.

The pit is quiet as they arrive. The Gryffindor players are laying on the soft blades of grass with their brooms beside them, clearly exhausted and dehydrated. Chenle is also there when they arrive, cheering on Mark. Beside him was a Slytherin named Park Jisung, Renjun recognizes, a 5th year Slytherin. He actually knows Jisung. Chenle is quite close with him. There was also Kim Jungwoo, a 7th year Ravenclaw like Renjun.

"Hyung," Renjun greets Jungwoo first, the latter offering him a soft smile as he acknowledged him.

Chenle and Donghyuck are bickering in the background again and Renjun isn't surprised. He figures that the one laughing at them was Jisung. Jungwoo turns to Renjun as they sit in one of the stalls, "You know, I knew about what Jaemin told you." Renjun turned cold for a moment as he continued, "Have you done it?"

Jungwoo's voice is soft and comforting, and Renjun is debating on whether to tell him his crisis or not because somehow, it left a weight on Renjun's chest. But then he decides that his Jungwoo-hyung wouldn't tell anyone. He's too good for that.

"Hyung," Renjun starts and sighs, "I actually like Jeno a lot."

Jungwoo hums, but then widens his eyes in realization. He turns to the younger in shock, "Wait, what? You mean, before Jaemin asked you the dare, he knew?" Renjun isn't sure but he nods a little 'maybe' as he saw the guys getting ready for another round of practice. He sees Jeno getting on his broom after a high five with Jaemin, and he's smiling so much that Renjun felt his heart leap.

He might be a little too in love.

"Jaemin is dumb," Renjun turns at the older as he heard him whisper to himself, "this is nothing but trouble." Renjun doesn't get it, but he nods anyway, focusing on the practice game before him.

Mark is on his position by the three hoops as a Keeper and then Renjun sees the quaffle in the air. The six other players disperse from their huddle and starts to perform their strategy. Renjun keeps his eye on Jeno, who's broom was swooshing elsewhere to catch the golden snitch.

Chenle is loud beside them, making updates like an official announcer. He's dramatically flailing his arms everywhere and everyone stops watching to laugh at him. Renjun is too preoccupied to listen to whatever Chenle was uttering, too deaf at the mixed pitches of Donghyuck, Jisung anf Jungwoo's laughter. He settles his eyes on Jeno on his broom as he counts the minutes on his head.  _Come on!_ He chants in his head. During their most recent game against Hufflepuffs, Jeno had set his record in catching the snitch ten minutes into the game. 

"We're seven minutes into the game, will Lee Jeno beat his recent record or will he not?" Jisung says loudly, playing along with Chenle. The others are practically cheering on everyone as Renjun calmly sits on the stands, watching Jeno chase after the goddamned golden thing. He's flying higher and higher into the air and Renjun gasps as he sees Jeno propping up a leg on his broom, then the other. Soon, he's standing up on both legs and everyone gasps because  _that's too dangerous!_  

Renjun sees Jeno's arm stick out in a fistful grab and he tipped over, falling out of his broom. Renjun stands up to the railing immediately as his hand flies to his wand on instinct but Jeno is fast to grip on his broom and get back onto it. Renjun's knees almost buckled in relief.

"Got it!" Jeno shouts, breathless. With that, practice is over and Mark flies his way to their area, giving Donghyuck a quick kiss. Renjun tries to ignore Jaemin's teasing wink.

"Are they," Jisung says, pointing at the couple, "always this yucky-mushy?" Renjun giggles out a 'yes'.

They waited for everyone to get ready to leave. Renjun feels the anxiety creeping up and settling on his gut. It made him want to puke. Jaemin's looks at him earlier told Renjun that the former is actually waiting for the  _thing_ to happen. And Renjun is determined, to just go on and end things now.

So when everyone else is exiting the pit, Renjun waits for Jeno to catch up to them and when he does, Renjun softly held the loose fabric of Jeno's quidditch jersey by his waist, making the latter stop to turn at him in question. Renjun doesn't meet his eyes as he quietly spoke, "Do you have a moment?"

The way Jeno flutters his eyelashes in contemplation makes the unsettling feeling on Renjun's stomach speed up on his veins to his heart, delaying it from pumping. It takes him a couple of seconds to finally nod, and Renjun drops his hand to pocket both of them into his robes.

Their toes are a good foot away and Renjun figures that he should do this fast. So he takes in a large amount of breath, then blows it out as he spoke, "Do you, maybe, wanna go out tomorrow? Drink tea at Madam Puddifoot's?" Renjun suddenly feels so small and self-conscious so he adds, "Or somewhere else? Because that place is a little..."  _too much. for me to handle._

Renjun expects a soft 'sorry' or any form of reaction from the other but he only heard Jeno's chuckle. Jeno is  _laughing_.

_Oh good lord in the name of Rowena Ravenclaw, he must have thought that I'm ridiculous!_

Renjun flushes at the thought out of embarrassment. He's surely not getting enough sleep tonight. Renjun usually looks forward to their Hogsmeade trips. The idea of hanging out at Tomes and Scrolls makes his insides tingle with excitement. Except for this one, he decides. He feels the need to burn his signed consent for the first time.

"Okay."

Renjun looks up to Jeno's smiling eyes, not trusting his ears. Did Jeno just...agree? "I'm sorry, what?"

Jeno laughs a little again, eyes sinking even deeper into his crescent eyelids, "Actually," he starts and softly smiles. Renjun's heart feels like flying on a broom at a hundred kilometers per minute, "I was planning on asking you the same thing."

Renjun is sure his internal organs have gone maniac and just flew out of his body. Does that mean that Jeno is actually interested?  _In me?_

He's definitely not getting any sleep today.

 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, this was supposed to be a one shot but something suddenly came up so i decided to cut it. ill finish and update the next part tomorrow <3
> 
> hmu on my abandoned twt fan acc that i decided to revive lol @norenctzenie


End file.
